1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a disposable flying insect trap requiring no tools, cutting, or special hangers for set up, use and disposal. More specifically, the present invention relates to a disposable flying insect trap having a pre-installed bait packet within a plastic bag that hangs from the periphery of an entry plate. The entry plate includes entry port openings through which flying insects may enter for capture within the plastic bag. A lid is secured to the entry plate in its shipped condition to seal the entry port openings and bag interior to the atmosphere. The lid is removable by the user and connectable to the entry plate in a second, in use, position whereby the lid is displaced from the entry plate surface to enable opening of the entry ports to the surrounding environment. The lid is removable from the entry plate through a pull cord that also acts as a hang cord for the bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disposable flying insect traps are known. Such traps may include a flexible containment bag that includes bait or attractant material within the bag to be mixed with water to attract the flying insects. Such bag may include an upper support member that has an opening for the flying insects to enter the bag. When the flying insects are attracted to enter into the bag interior, they will be trapped therein and will drown in the liquid. The bag may then be discarded after use. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,682,706; 4,899,485; 4,873,787; and 4,551,941. One commercially available disposable fly trap is known as the Rescue! Fly Trap®.
One of the problems with the current traps on the market, such as the Rescue! Fly Trap®, is that the consumer is required to cut open the entry area before filling the trap with water. Thus, separate tools, such as scissors or knives, are needed to prepare the trap before placement at a convenient location. Hence, a need has arisen for a trap requiring minimal effort for the consumer in installation requiring no separate tools, cutting, or special hangers. Such prior art traps also inherently leak and spill when discarded because there is no adequate closure to seal the bag after use. Thus, a need has arisen for a disposable flying insect trap that includes a cost effective resealing structure for sealing the trap after use to prevent leakage or spillage.